Princes of Jotunhiem
by RoseKey
Summary: What if King Laufey of Jotunheim adopted an abandoned Æsir named Thor? Alternate Universe, where Thor is the adopted son of Laufey, and Loki is the ‘favored’ son.


**Princes of Jotunhiem**

 **Disclaimer: The movie Thor, and all associated remains the property of Marvel.**

 **Welcome to my first posted Fanfiction.**

Laufey examined the small, young Asgardian, wrapped in cloth, in his arms. Only giving a passing glance at the retreating soldiers in the distance. Disgraceful.

Though he probably shouldn't be so harsh, considering he himself had almost done the same. But his own son was weak, nothing like The heavy Æsir currently shivering from the cold, struggling valiantly in his arms...well, finders keepers.

The tyrant didn't know why the baby had been left here, in the frozen tundra. Nor did he particularly care. The healers would have something to protect the thing from the cold and Jotun skin, a leftover from the time they were respected and allies with many of realms. Then he would even raise it...or pass him to some servant, along with his weakling. Anyway, he had a kingdom to run, and couldn't be bothered.

Besides, he had brought an army to rescue the runt, despite the risk. That more than made up for his parental dues. Now the savages that were the Æsir had been completely cast out, and it was thanks to his infant child. Blessing how it worked, and he would keep the burden for it. Loki, his mother had named the half-breed, illegitimate heir, before her passing.

Then the Asgardian young was spoils of war, since it wasn't like the enemy had brought anything truly impressive.

"Hello, spoils." The Jotun king said cruelly. Causing both Loki, and spoil, to squirm and tear, the latter actually crying. Weaving a silence/paralyze spell around the helpless Æsir to keep the thing quiet, relishing in the babes terrorized expression. "Oh, hush. You will be a Prince. Perhaps, he servants will even name you. Maybe.." He turned to his trusted guard, who had looked at scene with trepidation. Maybe even pity. "This thing, is our spoils of war."

With that, he handed both burden to the guard. Assigning him to take care of the things. Like nursery staff and security. The soldier thanked him with good grace, as demeaning as the task was… maybe he should get some random maid to do it…

Two young Jotun toddlers, played in the ice and snow of Jotunheim. Running joyfully, as they manipulated the frozen sickle into fluffy snow, and throwing it at each other. Loki was always better at it than Thor, even though neither child knew why.

Thor threw a huge snowball at Loki, knocking him to the ground.

"Not fair!" Loki yelled, cursing his brothers superior strength, that allowed him to create such as big snowball, and lack of ability with magic, causing said snow to be partially ice. Therefore sharp, and painful.

"T'is too, Little Brother!" Thor responded through his laughing.

"How many times must I remind you, I'm the older Brother!"

"Until Father says it, I shall not believe it, little Brother."

"He has hinted it. Why else would I be his first heir, if not because I'm oldest!" With that, Loki through a burst of magic onto the air. Where it hit a rock, causing the huge fixture to wobble, and enough snow to fall down on top of Thor.

"Ahh!" Thor yelled, at the well timed throw, as it buried him.

Loki laughed again, taking comfort in his brothers strong and warm magical signature.

When Thor climbed out, trying to look offended, but smiling too widely to be believable, both boys collapsed into the icy snow, laughing.

Suddenly, a Jotun warrior aprouched the two. "And what are you two doing?"

Both children looked at the guard, somewhat hesitant. Giving eachother a look, before speaking as one. "Nothing, Norfi."

The giant simply smiled. "Well, be that as it may, the kings returning today. You must go back to Grid, and get ready."

"Bit I wanna play with Brother!"

Norfi discreetly flinched. "You Thor's always here, you haven't seen your Father in a long time."

"That's true." Loki noted, sadly.

"Thor?"

The lighter colored child whined. A high pitched sound, only a Jotun could make, that was low and sad.

"Norfi, why does everything call me spoils except for you and the nursery staff?"

"Because we named you, Thor." The guard said tiredly. Because he needed to know, and Jotun didn't believe in coddling. "The King… has made it clear you are an object to him."

Loki and Thor sat at the feet of their Father, and King, Laufey. Who was telling the story of how the Asgaurdians were chased out of Jotunheim, and Thor was found. Not that Thor was ever called his name, but both boys knew by now, that was who was being referred to.

Loki, as always when he heard the tale, was amazed. His Father loved him! It was so hard to tell, with the cold additude, and leaving them with caretakers all the time… But Father cared enough to send an army to rescue him!

Thor listened to the story with sad eyes. Wondering. Who were his parents? What were they like? Why did they leave him in a war zone? Didn't they love him? A thousand different insecurities played across his mind, as he traced the pale white markings of his blue skin.

"Loki." Laufey stated, once the story was done, with Thor being taken to the place, and given to Healers.

"Yes, Father." Loki answered, with the absolute adoration he always had for his Father after hearing the story. His

Father had given him the best playmate in the world!

"Don't expect me to do anything for you. Ever again."

"Yes, Father." Loki said with a nodd, taking the words to heart, as always. He didn't need anything, not anymore. Thor would protect him, and he was everything to Thor.

 **Mythology**

 **Grid, friendly Jotun, who had a child with named VidarGrid, with Odin. She had power belt, iron gloves, a wand (Gridoval), before giving them to Thor to use against Geirrod. VidarGrid made her special shoes, to stand against Fenrir.**

 **Norfi, one of the first giants, father of Nat (night)**.


End file.
